My Knight
by Attempting Writing
Summary: [“If you’re the princess, can I be the knight?”] Will an old promise keep them together? [RoxasxNamine oneshot]


Mes: Yo people. A one shot to relieve the writer's block from my other story Fallen. I **had** to write this after listening to Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie over and over. Totally got me inspired for this kind of story. I don't own Kingdom Hearts (or anything related) or the song Big Girls Don't Cry. Anyways, please read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

….::**My Knight**::…

"Mommy, I wanna play in the sandbox!" a little girl called out as she raced away from her mother who was by a large fountain. Taking off her socks and shoes, she quickly stepped in the sand, giggling as she wiggled her toes. Kneeling in the sandbox, the blonde began to sculpt a small sand castle, her sky blue eyes sparkling with glee. She stuck her tongue out in playful concentration, hardly noticing the presence entering the sandbox.

"Whatcha doin'?" a small voice asked.

"I'm making a castle and I'm gonna be the princess." The little girl replied proudly, barely looking up.

"Really? Can I help?"

"Sure!"

She glanced at her new helper as she noticed they were sitting down opposite from her. A tiny gasp escaped her lips as she saw that it was a young boy. He seemed to be the same age as her, 6 years old. Smiling back at her, his ocean blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight as he brushed away his golden bangs. She lowered her eyes, sending both their concentration on the small sand castle before them. A few moments of silence followed as they worked together to make the castle bigger. Occasionally, their fingers would brush against each other, sending a light pink tint across their faces. The boy paused for a bit, studying the ever growing sand castle for a moment.

"If you're the princess, can I be the knight?" he asked with a small grin. She blinked in confusion before a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah! And, you can come to my rescue if I'm in trouble." She giggled, making his grin wider. Standing up, he held out his hand to her. Taking it gently, he helped her off of the ground, withdrawing his hand as she turned to brush off her white top.

"My name is Roxas. What's yours?" he asked after she turned to face him.

"I'm Namine and I turned 6 a month ago." She smiled at him.

"Well, I'm 6 and a half." He commented proudly with a grin. Pointing to a playground, he took her hand. "Want to play over there?" he requested, tugging her subtly in its direction.

"Okay." She replied, following his lead. They both ran towards the jungle gym, pink tints on their faces from holding hands disappearing. As they reached the play structure, they went separate ways. Climbing the steps, Namine sat down in the tower entrance to a large slide. She watched from the new height as her mother walked by, waving at her as she pointed to an adult in the distance. Waving back, she began to look for Roxas. Apparently, her young 'knight' was in hiding because she couldn't find him. Suddenly, she froze when she heard a terrifying sound. The buzz of a bee loomed close, its owner invisible to her.

"Roxas!!!" she squealed loudly in fright. Out of nowhere, Namine could see the boy struggling up a ladder with two sticks in his hand. Reaching the platform, he took one of the sticks in his hand. Swishing them through the air, he raced over the wooden bridge, the sun beaming down on him. Entering the tower, he gave Namine a worried smile.

"What's wrong, Princess?" he asked, making her blush from the nickname. Instantly, she paled as she saw the dreaded bee land on the ground near Roxas. Namine gave a fearful squeak as she pointed shakily at the bee. Looking down, he chuckled nervously at the sight. Aiming his foot cautiously over the bee, he quickly squashed it against the wooden panels. Sighing in relief, Namine saw Roxas' eyes glint mischievously. Pulling at her arm, she got up for him to lead her to the slide.

"Come on!" he grinned wildly, descending down the large slide. Following him quickly, she giggled as she slid down after him, the rush of air shifting her pale blond hair. Hitting the bottom, they laughed together as they ran to the sparkling fountain. Standing beside the water fountain, they grinned at each other happily.

"My hero!" She squealed as she gave him a big hug. Roxas' face flushed a bit as he returned the hug. To relax, they sat at the fountain, looking up at the drifting clouds.

"I wish I had my sketch book with me…I want to draw these clouds." She whispered to Roxas as she leaned towards him.

"Really? Maybe you can draw me a picture some time." He smiled as he kept looking up at the clouds.

"Yeah…." She trailed of as she stared at the clouds with him.

"Roxas! It's time to go!" A woman at the edge of the park called out. He looked over in her direction before gazing back at Namine.

"Guess I gotta go…" He mumbled standing up.

"Wait!" Namine called out, reaching for his hand. He turned back towards her, sadness in his eyes as she stood up, inching closer to him. Quickly, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made his face turn a deep red. "You'll be my knight, remember that, okay? We'll meet again…sometime. Maybe even tomorrow. Always remember, promise?" she gave him a pleading look, holding out her pinky finger. He quickly locked his finger with hers, nodding as a reply. He paused a bit as they released their pact.

"N-Namine, when we meet again, I'll be your knight…and return…" he said shakily as he ended his sentence with a point to his cheek. Swiftly, he turned and ran away to his mother, leaving her alone by the fountain.

She looked down at her pinky, holding it close to her as she waited for mother to finish talking. A few minutes passed, and they were finally heading home.

"So, did you have a good time today?" her mother smiled down at her as they walked hand in hand.

"Yup…I met my knight today and we made a promise together!" Namine smiled up at her confused mother. Confusion led to a giggle.

"Well, I do hope you will keep that promise."

&&&

The next day, she returned to the lonely playground at the same time. He hadn't shown up, which left a young tearful Namine alone without her knight. Years passed, and she showed up at the playground now and then, still hoping he would come back to save their promise. All the while she would sketch a picture of the playground in her aging sketch book every time she went. Sadly, she was losing confidence on their promise.

Namine breathed another tired sigh as she stared at a cloudless sky. It was a beautiful summer day with a gentle breeze leaving the surroundings a perfect temperature. It played with her white dress, leaving it for her to fix every so often while she was sitting on the wide water fountain. Currently, she was drawing the newly planted tree beside the jungle gym. Occasionally, her attention would drift to some children on the slide, giggling loudly as they rushed down it.

"If only you were here…" She mumbled, looking at her pinky finger. Gently flipping through the pages of her old sketch book, she looked at all the dates of the sketches and drawings. How long has it been?

Nine years.

She stared disbelievingly at a really old sketch of the park, one of the firsts. She shook her head sadly. "Maybe I should just give up…" She whispered to herself, "I'm just a dreamer. A promise without a happy ending…" She felt slightly regretful with her words as she stood up. She watched the few other people sitting around the fountain and the ones walking around it. "_Maybe they're waiting for someone too…_" She thought to herself. Automatically, she froze as she heard an eerie sound. It was summer, so of course there would be….

She looked down at her feet, and saw a horrid wasp crawling around the ground. It buzzed angrily, making her scream silently in her head. Backing up, she could feel herself hit the edge of the fountain, but still moving backwards. The wasp flew off angrily, but that didn't stop her from continuing her backwards fall. Into the fountain. She gave a small squeak while closed her eyes for the impact of the cold water. She was wearing a white dress today! She couldn't let this happen!

But, it didn't. Out of nowhere, she could hear the dash of hurried feet before she felt strong arms around her waist. Instead of falling into the water, she was now in a boy's warm arms, gazing into his ocean blue eyes.

"Rox—?" She was about to utter his name until he silenced her. He swiftly leaned towards her, pressing his lips against hers. Thoroughly shocked, she tried to stand straight instead of leaning back awkwardly. Instead of standing straight, she ended up leaning into him and clumsily kissing him back.

"Namine…I'm back…"He breathed as he pulled away from their kiss.


End file.
